Samurai Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The Samurai Rangers are descendants of Samurai Rangers of the past in secret war with the Nighlok. While they originally followed the original timeline, due to the Shattered Grid incident, their history was split off into its own world where they now coexist with other Rangers in other universes. The split occurs after they History Lauren is back leading the Samurai Rangers, while Jayden and Mentor Ji are away on a secret mission. Lord Drakkon and his sentries arrive and battle the Samurai Rangers for their Samuraizers. Drakkon manages to take Shiba House and capture the Rangers. Only Lauren escapes, in time for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to find her and take her back with them. Having had her Morpher reinforced by Doctor K, Lauren participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Lauren Shiba As the Red Samurai Ranger, Lauren Shiba followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Having returned to lead in Jayden's absence, Lauren leads the team when Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack. They get separated, however, and Lauren ends up the only one not captured. Rangers from another dimension save her and they join their crusade. She has a crucial role in the events of Shattered Grid, helping the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers recruit other Rangers, developing a relationship with Jason. She fights in several battles against Lord Drakkon's Forces, and was present in the last battle when Drakkon destroyed all the dimensions and "created his own new world". Apparently Lauren became a trainer of Drakkon's academy in that reality, until Tommy gathers the team together, take the Heart of the Master, and recreate the Multiverse with the other Rangers. Status: alive, powered Kevin As the Blue Samurai Ranger, Kevin followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack and the Rangers get separated and captured. His confiscated powers are the source of the Blue Samurai Sentries. Status: captured, depowered Mia Watanabe As the Pink Samurai Ranger, Mia Watanabe followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack and the Rangers get separated and captured. She was later seen in Promethea, when it was already in another dimension, cooking soup for all the Rangers. Status: captured, depowered Mike As the Green Samurai Ranger, Mike followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack and the Rangers get separated and captured. He was later seen in Promethea, when it was already in another dimension. Status: captured, depowered Emily As the Yellow Samurai Ranger, Emily followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack and the Rangers get separated and captured. Status: captured, depowered Jayden Shiba As the other Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden Shiba followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Jayden is away on a mission against the Nighlok Status: alive, powered Antonio Garcia As the self-made Gold Samurai Ranger, Antonio Garcia followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Lord Drakkon launches a surprise attack and the Rangers get separated and captured. Status: unknown Mr. Shiba The former Red Samurai Ranger and father of Lauren and Jayden. As Lauren recalled to Jason Lee Scott, her father gave his life to seal Xandred. Status: deceased